


Happy birthday, Beka

by AuthorMAGrant



Series: The Family That Preys Together, Stays Together [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mates, Russian vampire family, happy birthday Beka, ridiculous vampire domestic fluff, vampire otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorMAGrant/pseuds/AuthorMAGrant
Summary: The Brotherhood is gone. The long stretch of eternity awaits Otabek and Yuri, who can finally enjoy their mated lives. With no enemies to fight, no wars to be won, it's high time they start celebrating the little triumphs of day to day life. And Otabek's birthday is on that list.





	Happy birthday, Beka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staronet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/gifts).



“Stop overthinking.”

Otabek frowned at glanced at the doorway, where Katsuki stood watching him. “I’m not overthinking. I just don’t see the point in celebrating my birthday now that I’m immortal.”

Okay, so maybe he was taking the whole turning into a vampire thing a little harder than he’d expected. He had no regrets about his decision; he’d already mated with Yuri, so the forever bit was the next logical step.

But it felt ... odd. Jarring, maybe, to know that he should be looking in the mirror and lamenting the passage of another year. Instead, he was using it to check his hair one last time, nervous to look good since he had no idea what Yuri had planned for their evening.

Katsuki made a face. “Come on. You’re wallowing and if you keep it up, we’re going to be late.”

“You aren’t going to tell me where we’re going?” he asked, grabbing his leather jacket from the bed and shrugging into it.

Katsuki grinned. “Nope. Yuri would kill me if I give it away.”

The rest of the family—minus Yuri and Phichit—were waiting in the main living room of their new home. Since the return to Russia and old stomping grounds, Otabek had noticed a quiet sense of ease throughout the nest.

Milla, Sara, and Emil went out regularly, the sweet blush of a shifting relationship being tested in the restaurants, museums, and clubs that could now be shared again. Georgi was slowly coming back to his own. He frequented bookstores by himself, but Yakov and Lilia took him to ballet performances, easing him back into the small joys that came with still living. Victor and Katsuki continued to act like newlyweds on their honeymoon; their infectious excitement at experiencing _everything_ together did a lot to heal both their memories of the last time they’d been in Russia. Minami and Phichit had settled in with minimal fuss. Minami had started giving skating lessons to stave off boredom, while Phichit had begun tutoring business students who were attempting to study Thai. And judging from some of his more recent phone conversations, it sounded like Phichit might be doing some additional tutoring with the professor of the course. The man practically glowed every time he got off the phone, absolutely incapable of hiding his new relationship.

Otabek was glad for him. For them all, really. Their freedom and security had been hard fought and now that they were able to enjoy it, coming home had been an easy choice to make. It wasn’t their fault he kept looking over his shoulder, positive the Brotherhood would somehow rise from the ashes and return to steal their happily ever afters.

Except, almost two years had passed and there was no sign of his pessimistic prediction coming true. It was the only reason he finally allowed Yuri to plan a birthday surprise for him. A new page and a fresh start to the rest of his life.

“Ready?” Victor asked, an arm wrapped around Katsuki’s waist.

Otabek nodded and followed after them, the rest of the family laughing, talking, and trailing behind. They drove into the city, all lost in their own discussions. Otabek tapped a finger on his knee as they worked their way deeper into the city’s center. He had no idea where they were going, but if the entire family was there, it meant Yuri had probably overdone it.

Eventually, they pulled up to a gorgeous building. The lights and music from inside hummed and throbbed through the cool night air as they left the cars, handing off the keys to the valets. Yakov walked forward, leading the group inside past the line and the bouncer, who gave a respectful head nod and opened the door for them.

“What the hell was that?” Otabek murmured to Milla as they made their way inside.

She gave him a beautiful smile, eyes twinkling. “Who do you think owns this club?”

Ahead of them, he heard Yakov’s gravelly chuckle. Of course the family would have their fingers in a series of legitimate businesses. Yakov was nothing if not cautious. He would ensure his family wanted for nothing.

Victor tugged playfully at Katsuki’s sleeve. They were nearly out of the main hall, moving closer and closer to the hypnotic beats. “Yuuri,” he pleaded, “dance with me!”

Katsuki laughed, but took Victor’s hand and followed him at a faster pace.

Otabek’s pulse sped up and he swallowed down the lump of nervousness tightening his throat. His mind drifted to the last time he and Yuri had visited a club. He had never admitted it to his mate, but that night ... the seductive dancing, the kissing, the quickie in the alley, Yuri’s promise that he wasn’t done with Otabek ... Yes, that was the night he finished falling for the blond vampire.

He followed Milla, Sara, and Emil in a daze, turning the corner of the hall and stepping into the club’s main area. It was an incredible, wide, open space. The dance floor was packed, the DJ top-notch, and somehow there was still room for sitting areas and a luxurious old world bar that Yakov had probably rescued and restored from the ravages of the Revolution. It was elegant and modern and Otabek never wanted to go back to the nest.

“Come on,” Sara urged him.

They ascended a few steps, leading to a VIP sitting area, passed through it, and were allowed into a private room by security. Clearly this was reserved for the family’s use only, since a series of curtain could be drawn for privacy and there was the familiar, sprawling furniture he’d grown used to from the nest.

The trio sank down onto a couch, Yakov eased back into a leather chair with regal indifference, and Victor and Katsuki shed their jackets and headed for the stairs that led to the dance floor.

But none of that really mattered, since Otabek finished walking inside the room and was greeted with loud shouts of, “Surprise!”

His mouth dropped open. “Leo? Guang Hong?”

The pair grinned at him, ecstatic to have finally shocked him. Leo tossed him a wrapped present. “Happy birthday, Altin.”

“When did you guys get here?”

Guang Hong pointed over his shoulder toward Phichit, who was busy finishing his drink so he could go dance with Victor and Katsuki. “Phich picked us up from the airport this afternoon.”

He pretended not to be touched by the gesture and focused on his present. It gave a dull thud each time he shook it back and forth. “Should I open this now?”

Guang Hong’s cheeks flamed red. “You might want to wait until later. When you’re somewhere private. And somewhere that has lube within easy reach.”

The scowl Leo directed at his boyfriend lacked all heat. “Way to ruin the surprise.”

“Thank you,” Otabek told Guang Hong. He meant it too. Yes, the family lived together in the nest, but he and Yuri weren’t willing to share _everything_. But later tonight, once everyone had gone their separate ways ...

“Feeling any older yet?” Leo asked him, derailing his filthy thoughts.

He shook his head, a little self-conscious that his fangs were visible when he smiled. “As long as I’m prettier than you, age isn’t important.”

“You’re prettier than him.”

The hair on the back of his neck rose and he turned without thought, facing the shadowy corner of the room as the bond crackled between him and his mate. Yuri, eyes bright and smile wide, stepped out of the shadows and stopped Otabek’s damn heart.

Yuri had gone all out for this private party. He looked like he’d stepped off a runway. The black suit hung perfectly from his frame, although the jacket hung open in a sharp V. Otabek’s gaze drifted over the sharp line of Yuri’s collarbone, following the jacket’s cut lower over the exposed, pale flesh of his chest, his ribs, down to his stomach ... The belt cut off the rest of the view and he wanted nothing more than to stalk over and rip the offending article off with his teeth, granting him all the access he wanted.

Yuri laughed, a beautiful peal of amusement and heady lust, doubtlessly sensing Otabek’s intentions through their bond. His good humor did nothing to lessen his smugness from the triumph of Otabek’s surprise visitors.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Otabek told the visiting pair, even though he never looked away from his mate. They murmured some kind of reply, but Otabek’s attention was fixed on Yuri and Yuri alone.

The man crossed the distance to Otabek and gave him a hug, one that left no space between their bodies. The way it should always be. Otabek buried his nose in the soft, blond strands near Yuri’s ear and whispered, “You didn’t have to do all of this.”

“It’s your birthday, Beka. I wanted to make sure your family was here to celebrate it with you.”

Yuri held him up, kept his quiet tears private from everyone else, and waited until Otabek whispered, “I’m okay,” to pull him toward the dance floor.

“Remember the last time we danced?” he asked.

In the flashing lights, he was a fallen angel. Tonight, after everything, Otabek would kiss those lips until they were swollen and rosy. He would peel off that outfit and leave it in a heap beside their bed. He would bite every pulse point on that marble-hewn body, would pleasure his mate until they were both too sated to crawl out of bed and would have to fall asleep in a tangle of limbs and whispered reminders of love.

“Yes,” Otabek breathed, following Yuri down the stairs.

Yuri glanced over his shoulder and the wicked delight in his expression was every wish Otabek could ever dream of come to life. “How long do you think we make it this time before we have to leave?”

He let Yuri lead him into the sea of the crowd, but once his mate started to settle in, Otabek tugged him along, bee lining for one of the exits. From further off, Victor and Katsuki waved as they passed, but Otabek ignored them, intent on a single goal.

“Beka,” Yuri laughed, following without resistance.

Otabek lifted his chin at the security guard near the door. The man stepped aside without question. “It’s my birthday. I want to unwrap my present.”

And in the darkness of a private hallway, he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot based on a winning prompt from Staronet. Here's a quick snippet of your post-turning Otabek!


End file.
